


Fangs

by SandsScribbles



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Body Horror, Gen, Markiplier is iron man, Mild Gore, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Transformation, YouTube, Youtube but it's marvel, crankgameplays is spiderman, light body horror, marvel AU, that sort of thing, the spider that bit ethan slowly turns him into a monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandsScribbles/pseuds/SandsScribbles
Summary: The spider that bit Ethan Parker Nestor did more than give him super strength and the ability to stick to walls.It all started with the fangs.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Fangs

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me and I needed to torture my boy even more. I'm definitely gonna be writing more for this au cause this is become one of my favorite side projects

It started with the fangs.  
They appeared not long after the rest of his powers came in. It was a horrifying discovery that terrified Ethan when he first found them. They slipped under his gums easily and only showed themselves when he was threatened. This was fine. He could live with them.

He was fine.

A few more weeks passed before he noticed the splotch. A little purple bruise that had appeared on his shoulder one morning and he didn’t care to think too much about it. There were bigger things to worry about, after all. Besides, it would heal before he knew it.  
~~~~  
Ethan groaned as he slumped against the wall. Today just wasn’t his day. He got stabbed twice, hit by a cab and nearly fell off a building when the muscles on the left side of his body spasmed. The splotch grew and started to take on a grayish purple color. It took over his entire right shoulder around where the bite had been. He couldn’t tell the others. Not yet. They had to worry about other things, not him. It’s fine. He was FINE.   
God, he was starving.  
~~~~  
It was spreading. Why did it keep spreading? Ethan stared at the mirror and watched the gray crawl over his skin. He tried everything. Scrubbing, soap, bleach. Nothing worked. As soon as the burns healed, it continued to grow bigger. He wears long sleeves now. Everyone was staring at him. Why were they staring? Stop staring!  
~~~~

Ethan was hungry. He sat in class and tried to pay attention to what the teacher was saying but found himself focusing on a sandwich someone across the hall was eating. It was salami, pastrami, pepperoni and ham. So much meat. He wanted it. He wanted it more than he wanted anything. His stomach churned at the thought of food. The teacher’s voice became nothing but words, an endless stream of meaningless words. He took off the moment the bell rang and ran downtown. His thoughts were muddled with the thought of food.  
Hungry, hungry.   
Why was the deli so far away? It was painful, he needed food now! It was difficult to think of anything else. He was about to cross the street when he heard something come from the alley next to him. Something squirmed in the trash and it smelled amazingly delicious. And it was calling to him. Surely, the owner wouldn’t mind...  
Ethan came back to his senses with blood on his hands and clothes and the limp body of a cat hanging from his lips. He lost his lunch but not his appetite. 

They never found the cat.  
~~~~  
He paced around his apartment, contradicting thoughts and emotions flooding his mind. Fear, jubilation, confusion, revelation. Everything he thought had a counteracting argument and his skull was the courtroom trial. He shook his head. Everything was spinning and he found that it was getting increasingly harder to think straight. The fangs he had grown so accustomed to slid out from his gums and he realized that they wouldn’t go back in. They caught at his dry lips and drew blood but he welcomed the taste.  
This was wrong. He wasn’t like this. With each passing day, he felt the foundations of his sanity crumble and break away. He didn’t want the others to be around him when they shatter entirely.  
~~~~  
“Where did he go?” was the question on everybody’s mind. The kid disappeared. Ethan ran off and left them. They were so distracted with fighting against Octavius that they didn’t notice him slip away. It was too late by the time they found out. His apartment had been ransacked, a note was left and there was no sign of the mutant to be seen. He had effectively disappeared for now, which was enough for him.  
The pale gray bruising went all the way down his back and was starting to crawl up Ethan’s neck. It scared him. He didn’t take the mask off anymore, there was something off about his face and he didn’t like to look at it.  
Ethan collapsed inside his old dormitory building. Demolition warrants and caution tape surrounded the building. It was empty. Safe. His old room brought up so many happy memories. Memories of him and his friends hanging out, playing video games, being normal. Now it was dark and empty and slightly moldy. He unpacked his backpack that had some clothes and food shoved inside. Everything was foggy, his mind littered with contradicting instincts and an unending need to eat. His mind was starting to slip.  
He couldn’t hurt them. He couldn’t. He wouldn’t allow himself to. They would be looking for him but he was keeping them safe by hiding from them. It was the least he could do.  
~~~~

Ethan doubled over in pain, the sounds of his screams were choked as he struggled against the changes. It got worse over the past few weeks, his mind increasingly became more muddled and his movements more sluggish. His sanctuary was littered with fast food wrappers, half eaten animal carcasses and vomit.   
Small prickling pains creeped under his blue/gray skin, setting his synapses on fire. The shattered glass dug into his skin as he collapsed to the floor. Muscles tensed and contracted and rippled as he thrashed on the floor. Everything was dark, his vision muddied and blurry. His sharp serrated claws dug into his shirt, shredding it and the skin underneath it instantly. He wanted his friends, he wanted his home.  
He wanted to eat.  
~~~~

Ethan woke up choking on his teeth. They all popped out of their places with slimy little cracks and attempted to slide down his throat. He gagged on them and spat them out. They fell into the red puddles with little tap tap taps.  
He fell asleep on a pile of clothes with a new set starting to grow in.  
~~~~  
Hungry, hungry hungry. He was hungry. He could hear rats and birds scouring the area and he wanted them. It wanted them. It caught them with ease and tore into their bloody bodies with it’s dual sets of razor sharp teeth. The bones were its favorite part, and it happily crunched on them before swallowing the mangled bodies whole. 

It carried a mouthful back to its burrow with the flexible mandibles that slipped under his lips. The old dorm room lost all meaning except as a place of sanctuary for the beast. Old blankets and musty, dirty clothes made up its nest, where it hunched down to snack. Its oily black eyes were glassy with hunger as it tore off the bird’s wing and swallowed it. It could no longer remember who it used to be. It had no reason to.  
Ethan Parker Nestor was gone, and the Spider remained in his place.


End file.
